


Vampiric Statement Piece

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: "Why are you going through my closet, anyway?" Daichi asked."Because you are the least vampire-looking vampire I've ever met," Koushi replied."What's wrong with the way I dress?""Nothing," Koushi said.  "Just, when you think of vampires, the first thing that comes to mind isn't plain white or black T-shirts and athletic jackets."DaiSuga Week 2019 Day 6: Fashion
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Vampiric Statement Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! I can't believe I haven't done any urban fantasy alternate universe stuff for this week, but here we are! This takes place in my "Fangs" universe, so go give that one a read if you haven't! Thank you so much for all the support this week, and I'll see you all tomorrow!

Koushi scowled as he shoved another one of Daichi's shirts to the side, the hanger scraping over the metal of the tension rod. "Seriously, Daichi," he groaned in exasperation, "are the only shirts you own T-shirts?"

Daichi didn't look up from his book as he replied, "There are a few button ups in there too."

Koushi shoved another T-shirt to the side, revealing one of the three plaid button up shirts Daichi owned. He pulled out the black and orange one before shaking his head and returning it to the closet.

"Why are you going through my closet, anyway?" Daichi asked.

"Because you are the least vampire-looking vampire I've ever met," Koushi replied.

That got Daichi to put his book down. He looked up, the reading glasses Koushi knew were just for show slipping down the bridge of his nose as he leveled Koushi with an unreadable look. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked.

"Nothing," Koushi said. "Just, when you think of vampires, the first thing that comes to mind isn't plain white or black T-shirts and athletic jackets."

Daichi let out a snort and returned to his book, "You watch too many vampire movies."

"You have no imagination," Koushi replied, crossing the room and flopping down on the futon next to Daichi. "You're a vampire, you should dress the part."

"Doesn't really work with the whole 'Being conspicuous' thing we've got going on here," Daichi said with a shake of his head. "Besides, I have a few v-necks in there."

Koushi plucked the book from Daichi's hands, placing it on the side table just out of Daichi's reach. "I'm not saying you need to wear the frills and the high heeled boots," Koushi said. "I just think that you could add a statement piece or two to your wardrobe. Apart from the tight v-necks."

"Define a 'vampiric statement piece' for me," Daichi said, pulling Koushi in close and nuzzling the side of his neck.

Koushi repressed a shiver, mumbling, "You know, something leather."

Daichi immediately pulled away.

"Oh don't be like that," Koushi said, reeling Daichi back in. "I mean like a leather jacket. Or leather pants."

Daichi buried his face against Koushi's neck and mumbled, "Jacket, yes. Pants, no."

"Daichi, I will talk you into a pair of leather pants. Just watch me," Koushi insisted.

"So you can talk me out of them again?"

Koushi let out a shiver as fangs scraped against his skin, "Is that even a question?"

Daichi's low rumbling chuckle tickled reverberated through Koushi's chest, "You're incorrigible."

"I don't know the meaning of the word."

***

Koushi intended to be subtle, he really did. A quick peek into Daichi's closet gave Koushi enough information to buy Daichi something without bringing Daichi to the store. But really, there was no good way of adding something to someone's wardrobe without them noticing immediately. So on their next date night, Koushi arrived while Daichi was showering, hung up his new acquisitions in the closet, flopped onto the futon and waited. He didn't have to wait long. About five minutes later, Daichi came back into the room fully dressed, but with damp hair.

"Koushi? What are you doing here?" Daichi asked, surprised. "I thought we were meeting at the park?"

"I decided to come here instead," Koushi said, watching as Daichi crossed the room to his closet. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Did Nishinoya let you in-? What did you put in my closet?"

"I think you called it a 'Vampiric statement piece'," Koushi replied as nonchalantly as he could muster.

Daichi held up the leather jacket. "This I can get behind," he said before holding up the pants, "but these? Absolutely not."

"Daichi, you have the legs of a god," Koushi whined. "At the very least, try the pants on."

"Koushi-."

"You don't have to wear them out," Koushi said. "Just try on the pants, and then you can change."

Daichi inhaled, held his breath, and then exhaled. "Fine, but close your eyes."

Koushi opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and covered them for good measure. He heard Daichi curse once or twice under his breath and grinned, but kept his eyes firmly shut throughout the process.

"Did you put on a v-neck?"

"I was already wearing a v-neck. Thank you for noticing."

"Okay, what about the jacket?"

"You're pushing your luck, Sugawara."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"One sec," Daichi said. There was a rustling of fabric, and then Daichi said, "Okay, you can open them now."

Koushi lowered his hands from his eyes and blinked. Then he blinked again.

"Holy shit."

Koushi hadn't been kidding when he said Daichi had the legs of a god, but in _those_ pants? With the matching white v-neck and jacket that really accentuated Daichi's broad shoulders? Koushi could have sworn he had reached Nirvana.

"Koushi, you're staring," Daichi said, pulling Koushi back to reality.

Koushi stood and was across the room in less than five seconds. He grabbed Daichi by the lapels of his jacket and dragged him forward, crushing their lips together with enough force that he could feel Daichi's fangs. Daichi buried his fingers in Koushi's hair, tugging Koushi's head gently to the side in order to better slot their lips together. Koushi hummed in approval.

Daichi pulled back for a moment, his grin a little lopsided as he asked, "I take it you like the pants?"

"Sawamura, if you ever wear anything other than those pants again, I'm breaking up with you," Koushi said, pulling Daichi back in for another kiss before Daichi could reply.

Daichi pulled back once more and grasped Koushi under the thighs. Sensing Daichi's next move, Koushi placed his arms around Daichi's neck. Daichi lifted Koushi, helping him wrap his legs around Daichi's waist before pressing him up against the closet door. As their lips met again, Koushi threaded his hands into Daichi's hair. Daichi hummed against Koushi's lips. He placed a kiss just next to Koushi's mouth, and then trailed down to Koushi's neck. He gave the skin a quick nibble, and Koushi let out a shaky breath.

"I take it we're now staying in for the night?" Daichi asked before pressing the tips of his fangs to Koushi's neck once more.

"Oh absolutely."

"Are the pants staying on?"

"We can discuss it."

Daichi chuckled as he pressed his fangs into Koushi's neck. Koushi let out a low moan as he tugged on Daichi's hair. Daichi growled in response, pulling away and moving to kiss Koushi. Koushi held up a hand to stop him.

"Wash your mouth, then you can ravish me."

Daichi at least had the decency to look apologetic as he wiped Koushi's blood from his lips. He ran his tongue over the bite marks to close them up, then set Koushi down on the ground.

"Be right back," he said before turning and leaving the room.

Koushi watched him go, grinning all the while. He had been right; the leather pants were a good call.


End file.
